


Shut up and give me more

by thewinterangel



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, rated M for language and some slightly adult scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterangel/pseuds/thewinterangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's feelings went berserk around Harvey, and that was slowly driving him insane. Harvey's unexpected change in behaviour surprised him so much that he didn't have a choice but agree to everything he was offered. </p><p>Unfortunately, unwanted people can destroy a relationship in a blink of an eye. Mike's temper grows short, and things don't work out that well. </p><p>But love makes people stubborn. And Mike should know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and give me more

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Suits fandom, since I'm a new memeber. And yet I feel like I'm in it for years.
> 
> Anyway, if there are any mispellings, sorry really, I get inspiration over the night, but then I'm too tired to read it all and spell-check it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Pearson Hardman_ Is one of the most successful firms in New York, and the people working there are exceptional. Harvey Specter is the first one worth mentioning. The amount of cases he closed was very hard to tell because the number was high enough to reach the clouds. Of course, there was only one person who could keep track of that number; Mike Ross, Harvey's associate. He never went to Harvard law school, he worked as a lawyer without a licence, but nobody knew that except for Harvey. And Donna, of course. Donna knew everything. The way that Mike got his job was something that probably happens once in a million years throughout the whole world. But Harvey didn't mind it, as long as the boy kept his mouth shut. He had photographic memory, what kind of an idiot would miss out an opportunity to hire an associate with that kind of a brain?

And here they were, closing cases, Mike doing his job perfectly, Harvey even more so. The current case they were working on was simple, nothing complicated. But still, Mike had to go through every file that had anything to do with their current case, and find every usable information. It was 4 am, and he was still in the office. Finally, he came across a file that was surely valuable to make valid point in front of the judge. Mike grabbed the file and headed for Harvey's office, since he told him he'd be here the whole night too. Mike's sight was a bit blurry; a night with no sleep can do that to a person. But five coffees kept him awake, so he was okay. As he approached Harvey's office, he took a deep breath to focus himself. But those glass office windows gave little privacy to those who were inside; Mike came to the door, only to see Dana Scottie have her hands all over Harvey, having him pressed against the desk, kissing him in a way that he probably couldn't even breathe. Something in Mike snapped, and his grip on the file tightened. He gulped and just kept staring at the sight in front of him; Dana ripping down Harvey's vest, still pressing herself against him. He didn't seem to enjoy it, his hands _were_ on her, but it looked as if he was trying to... push her away? Mike shook his head and knocked on the door. He knew it wasn't a good moment, but he didn't want to look at that anymore, and in order for him to go home, he had to give the file to Harvey. This was the only way to do it. The second he knocked on the door Dana jumped back, straightening her dress, fixing her hair. Harvey turned his head and spread his eyes widely when he saw Mike.

''Mike! Wow, your timing is..'', Harvey started, but just coughed while fixing his shirt. ''Anyway, you got anything?''

Mike gulped. ''Yeah, I found this, thought it might be of use to you...'', he said, handing the file to Harvey, but his eyes locked on Dana. She was just standing there, looking down, her hands behind her back.

''Okay, I'll check it out. Go home, get rest, I need you tomorrow, and I need you to be conscious.'', Harvey said with a grin, but Mike didn't return the look. He was still observing Dana; she _was_ beautiful. Her hair was long, thick and wavy. Her body was fine as well, her curves were just right. Mike saw why Harvey spent so much time craving after her. But all she did was come and go from Harvey's life, and Mike felt something snap inside of him again; Harvey didn't deserve this. He deserved better.

As Harvey placed the file on the desk, he turned to Mike again and raised an eyebrow, seeing that Mike's eyes are focused on Dana, absorbing her from head to toe.

''Mike, you can go.'', Harvey said with a deep voice. The vibrations of his voice snapped Mike out of it.

''Uh, right, yeah, sorry..'', he said, not even looking at Harvey. His head went down and and he turned his body around as fast as he could, wanting to escape this atmosphere as soon as possible. But it didn't go as planned.

''Mike!'', he heard Harvey call him. He sounded somewhat confused and worried at the same time. Mike heard that voice only once, when he showed up in front of Harvey with bruises on his face. Mike stopped and turned, taking a few seconds before raising his eyes back to Harvey.

''What?''

''You okay there?'', Harvey asked, the look on his face lighting something up around Mike's heart. But Mike's eyes couldn't stay focused on Harvey's for long.

''Yeah, yeah, just... Just tired, that's all. I'll..'', he turned to Dana, ''I'll leave you two alone.''

Harvey frowned and put hands in his pockets. That's what he always does when things get confusing for him. Mike looked back at Harvey and walked out the door, heading for the elevator. The mere sight of seeing him with Dana made him sick, but the fact that Dana was so... Well, perfect for Harvey, that was killing him more. And he didn't understand why. Why did he get so bothered by this, this never happened to him before. He reached the elevators and called for a lift down. He put his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath. He didn't want to let this get to him much. Tomorrow - no, today was going to be hard, and he still didn't get sleep, not even a minute. So if he let this bother him, he wouldn't get any sleep at all.

The elevator finally came and opened. He entered it, yawning while doing so. And just as the door were closing, a hand popped up in the middle, making the door open again. Mike gulped again; it was Harvey. But no Dana.

''Harvey, hey.'', Mike said, the slam on the door waking him up a bit. Harvey still had one hand in his pocket, and his lips were pursed, his face filled with awarness that something is going on. He entered the lift and let the door close.

''Where's, uh, where's Dana?'', Mike asked after the doors closed, surprised that Dana was left alone. 

''Jessica came in and called her, said she needed to ask her something.'', Harvey said, his voice stone cold, now both hands in his pockets. Mike swallowed. The rest of the ride was very silent. No one said a word. Mike felt incredibly nervous and uncomfortable, but he couldn't figure out why. But then, there was a ding, and the lift stopped moving. The doors opened. Finally.

''Okay, well, see you tomorrow!'', Mike said in a rush, quickly stepping out of the elevator. But suddenly he couldn't move any further; Harvey grabbed his arm. He turned his head and gave Harvey a questioning look.

''Mike. What's going on with you?'', Harvey asked with a beautifully soothing voice, just as Mike liked it. It sent chills down his spine, but at the same time it calmed him down so much that he didn't feel so bad as he did a moment before.

''W-what do you mean, nothing's going on.'', he replied, but he knew that wasn't going to cut it. Harvey simply raised an eyebrow again, not taking his eyes off of Mike's. It annoyed Mike when he did that, because he always made him talk with that look. Mike sighed.

''Fine, I'm having some... trouble with my, uh, personal life. I think I'm in love with someone, but I'm not sure of that, and they probably don't even love me back. So there. Now can I please go home?'', he said with a shaky voice. Harvey was probably going to tell him to get his shit together. That's what he always said, and this was way too cheesy for Harvey to just let it go.

''Actually, no. You're gonna come home with me tonight. Now that I see how messed up you are, I wanna make sure you don't do anything stupid.'', Harvey replied with pride, softly smiling and letting go of Mike's hand. ''Come on, Ray's waiting for us outside.

''W-what? I'm staying with you tonight?'', Mike replied, not moving from all the shock. This was way too weird; Harvey would never do such a thing for anyone, not even Donna. ''Dude, who are you and what have you done to Harvey Specter?'', Mike said through a smile. Harvey was already half way to the door, but he turned and laughed.

''Will you shut up and get moving? You need to be in a good shape tomorrow, I don't want you to screw that up too.'', Harvey said, tilting his head towards the door, starting to walk again. Mike laughed loudly.

''Excuse me, ' _too_ '? What else did I screw up?'', he asked as he started to run towards the door.

''The file you gave me? It was a report on one of Louis' cases, and it was definitely not something I need for my case.'', Harvey opened the door, but still looked at Mike and laughed.

''Hey, wait a second, how did you manage to read it that fast? I gave it to you and I went straight for the elevator! You're making this up!'', Mike protested with a smile on his face. He loved these moments. They may have meant nothing for Harvey, but they meant the world to Mike.

''Shut up and get in the car!'', Harvey was walking backwards, already outside of the buiding. Mike pushed the door and rushed into the car.

''Nice to see you again, Ray.'', Mike said when he got in the car, taking his bag off.

''Evening, young sir. Where to?'', replied Ray with a great amount of joy in his voice. That guy is never blue, Mike thought. He admired him for it.

''My place, Ray. He's with me today.'', said Harvey, staring out the window. Mike grinned to himself; his whole body felt warmer as he heard those words.

''Ooh, I see. Finally, sir, you had me a bit worried there.'', said Ray again, gaining Mike's full attention and a slight jump from Harvey.

''What? Why _finally_?'', Mike asked immediately.

''Ray, shut up, don't say a word anymore.'', Harvey reacted. His eyes were wide open, he looked so shocked. Mike laughed when he saw how scared Harvey looked.

''What's gotten into _you_ , what are you hiding?'', Mike asked with a wide smile on his face. Harvey shot him with a frown.

''None of your buisness, now shut up, both of you.'', Harvey said, but as he looked into Mike's close-to-bursting-into-laughter face, he couldn't help but smile. Mike and Ray were silent for the rest of the ride, but Mike could've sworn he heard Ray snicker a few times.

 

They finally arrived. Mike has been here a few times before, but never for a sleepover. There was never a need for that. Not to mention that Harvey never invites anyone to sleep over, unless it's someone he's trying to bang. Mike's stomach turned when he projected the image of Harvey with Dana in the bed. His mind couldn't stop torturing him with that.

''Oh come on, shut up shut up shut up!'', he told himself, slamming his head. Sadly, Harvey noticed that.

''Look, I know you're upset, but going crazy is not the answer.'', Harvey teased as he got out of the car. Mike smiled and got out too, following the boss to his apartment. They took a few steps before Harvey turned and waved to Ray as a sign of 'thank you'. They got inside the building and reached Harvey's place, and as he was unlocking the door, Mike took the chance to ask about before.

''So what was that back there? Why _finally_?'', Mike asked, a certain amount of mockery present in his voice. Harvey turned to look at him and rolled his eyes.

''You're not gonna let it go until I tell you, are you?'', Harvey asked, finally unlocking the door and pushing them open. Mike snickered.

''Nope.'', he replied, earning himself a sigh from Harvey.

''I'll tell you later, I gotta do something first. You get yourself comfortable, and use whatever you need. Just-'', Harvey turned to Mike, ''try not to break anything.''

Mike smiled and nodded. ''I'll do my best.'', saying that earned him another eye-roll from Harvey.

''Okay, well I'll be back in a second.'', Harvey said and closed the door behind him. Mike smiled again and put his coat and his bag down on the couch. He was now walking around the apartment. He saw the living room, but he never saw Harvey's bedroom. He looked around and saw a door that might've been the bedroom; so he went for it. As he reached the door, he grabbed the handle and opened it. Yup. It was the bedroom. The bed was absolutely huge, and the amount of pillows on it was astonishing. The closet was built into the wall, and the ceiling was filled with tiny lights. The whole room was colored in dark blue, but the bed sheets were completely black. All of those pillows were purple, except that each of them was a different tone. This was a beautiful bedroom, but it definitely didn't say 'Harvey Specter'. Mike walked over to the bed and sat down. The moment he felt the fluffiness of the bed, his whole body fell down and stretched across the bed. Relaxation was immediate. He felt like he was on a cloud. It didn't matter that he was still in his suit, he simply closed his eyes and let the bed swallow his exhaustion.

''Comfortable?''

Mike jumped and stood up immediately. Harvey was standing on the door, leaned on the wall with his hands in his pockets. The second Mike layed his eyes on Harvey, he melted; Harvey looked so fucking hot. His brown coat stretched to below his knees and it fit him perfectly, but the suit that was beneath it was even more slick. The urge he felt to just get over there and rip all of that clothes off of him was alarmingly strong, he could already feel his face turning red.

''I was, uh, just looking for the-'', Mike started, but the boss interrupted.

''Bullshit, you know where the bathroom is. You can't fool me, Mike.'', Harvey replied, but he said it with a smile on his face, so Mike figured he wasn't mad. But as this was quite embarrassing for Mike, he tried to change the subject.

''Where's my laying point?'', he asked, nerviously swinging on his feet, his hands in his pockets too.

''Well my plan was to put you on the couch, but you might as well sleep here, I doubt I'll be getting any sleep. And if I do, the couch will do just fine for me.'', Harvey said, pushing himself off of the wall and walking back to the kitchen, and Mike followed, sitting down on the bar stool at the counter. Mike was speechless; did Harvey really just let him sleep in _his bed_??

''Harvey, you-'', Mike took too long to phrase a sentance, so Harvey interrupted again.

''Yes, I let you sleep there, now take it or leave it.'', he said as he was pouring himself coffee in a mug. Mike's heart skipped a beat; he felt so... Valued. Harvey wasn't the type of guy to just give you anything you need, you had to earn it. But this time he was incredibly generous, and Mike couldn't stop melting at his actions.

''Why are you doing all this?'', Mike simply asked, knowing he was taking a risk. But this was all very weird and very unlike Harvey. He had to know what was going on. Harvey suddenly stopped pouring the coffee. Mike couldn't see his face, but the fact that he stopped wasn't giving a promising expectation.

''Well, believe it or not, I'm as messed up as you. Might as well use me while I'm so _giving_ while you can.'', Harvey replied, finally raising his look up to Mike. He was smiling, but it wasn't promising.

''Is there anything I can do?'', Mike asked. When something bothered Harvey, he did his best to conceal it. But now he actually _invited_ Mike to his house and allowed him to sleep in his bed. This was very strange.

''Nah. But,'' Harvey said as he turned to face Mike, ''I'm very interested in the mistress that's giving _you_ a hard time.'', he said, taking a sip of his coffee. Mike swallowed. Fuck.

''Oh, haha, no, that's not a topic for talking...'', he replied, every fiber in his body trembling. But he had a small epiphany.

''Hold on. I told you the exact reason for me being messed up, now you're obligated to tell me your's.'', Mike said, crossing his hands on his chest, proudly raising an eyebrow. Harvey didn't look amused. But after a few seconds of staring at the proud Mike, he grinned.

''Fine. The reason to this is that Dana keeps pushing herself onto me, when in fact I want somebody else. And she just doesn't want to get it in her fucking head.'', said Harvey in an angry voice, taking another sip of the coffee. Mike felt a relief; so he _was_ pushing her away earlier. That's why he looked like he didn't enjoy it. Right as Mike was starting to feel better for figuring that out, he remembered that Harvey just said that he wanted someone else.

''And who is the lucky lady?'', Mike joked, but in fact he really wanted to find out. Harvey looked at him and grinned.

''You're wasting time, kid. Go to sleep, I need you wide awake tomorrow.'', he quickly changed the subject, but he did it subtly. Mike gulped and nodded, slowly getting off of the stool, heading for the bedroom. Why did he avoid the subject? But even if he found out who it was, it wouldn't matter. Maybe it would even make things worse for him. He got into the bedroom and took the suit off, now only wearing his T-shirt and his boxers. He got on the bed, but didn't cover himself. He's use to sleeping without being covered unless it's _really_ cold. He turned the light off on a switch next to his head and closed his eyes. His mind was still filled with all kinds of stupid ideas, but about twenty minutes after he turned the lights off, he heard Harvey enter the room. He didn't move nor open his eyes, he pretended to be asleep. Suddenly, he felt Harvey sit down on the bed right next to him. His breathing was steady, but the way he sighed made it clear that something was seriously bugging him. Mike wanted to just get up and kiss him, make him feel better in any way, but that was just too big of a risk that he wasn't going to take. Harvey sighed again and the next thing Mike knew, Harvey held his hand on Mike's hand. Harvey was caressing it gently with his thumb; Mike thought he was going to die. What was happening here, why is Harvey hodling his hand? But as his mind was on fire with all these thoughts, he felt Harvey's weight switch from one side of the bed to the other; he was now above Mike, with each of his hands on each side of Mike's head. And then;

a kiss on the forehead.

And it was a long one. Harvey slowly and gently placed his lips on Mike's forehead, and held that position for a few seconds. Mike's heart was going berserk, but he had to keep it together, he couldn't let Harvey know he was awake. As a couple of seconds passed, Harvey separated from Mike. He didn't sit back down; he stood up and sighed again. Mike didn't understand a thing of what was happening. After a few moments, he heard Harvey walk out of the room and close the door. As soon as he did, Mike inhaled deeply and straightened up, not knowing what to do, what to think, what not to think. His breathing was fast, he could barely catch air. Was the 'lucky lady' actually a guy? Was he really longing for... Mike? Mike didn't want to believe that because he knew it wasn't true, and giving him these hopes would just be too cruel. He felt things for Harvey that led him to the edge. Jerking off wasn't even based around women anymore; Harvey was the center thought in those moments. Mike got up, walking around the room like a mad dog, not knowing what to do with himself. He was _definitely_ not going to sleep now. But then, after a few minutes of crazy stomping around the room, Mike made a decision.

This was too big to just let go. He had to find out what the hell happened there.

He covered his face with his palms and took a deep breath. He exhaled and ran his hands through his hair, gathering courage to exit the room. Finally, he put his hands down and headed for the door. He grabbed the handle and turned it. The door were free to move and he pushed them open; Harvey was sitting on the bar stool, reading some files Mike gave him earlier that day, still holding that mug of coffee in his hand. He slowly walked forward, until he finally decided to announce himself.

''Uhm, Harvey?'', he was silent and gentle. Harvey twitched and turned his head to look at him.

''Mike? Why are you up?'', Harvey asked, with a slight smile on his face. Mike gulped.

''Yeah, I couldn't, uh.. couldn't sleep. Listen, I gotta ask you something.'', Mike continued and got even closer. Harvey was now completely turned to Mike, focusing only on him.

''Shoot.''

''The person you want, the reason why you don't want to be with Dana...'', Mike started, scared of continuing. ''Who is it?''

''What's it to you?'', Harvey asked with a small laugh. Mike gulped again.

''The thing you just did in there'', he pointed at the bedroom, ''tells me I might have something to do with it.''

Harvey's face turned pale. He sighed deeply and looked down. He didn't say anything. Mike was getting more and more terrified by the second.

''You know, considering you're exhausted, you should've been asleep in the range of 20 minutes.'', Harvey suddenly spoke, slightly smiling. Mike felt the weight fall off of his chest; Harvey was still joking, this was good.

''I told you, when I'm messed up, this thing doesn't shut up.'', he laughed, pointing at his head. Harvey looked at his and laughed, before taking another deep breath.

''Well, you caught me.'', he said, getting up from the stool. ''I don't know what's going on with me lately, but you're both the reason and the solution for me being all fucked up.'', Harvey spoke, putting his hands in his pockets again. Mike swallowed; he was so freaking nervous.

''If you don't want to work for me anymore, it's a shame, but I'll understand it.'', Harvey said, and earned himself a dropped jaw and wide eyes from Mike.

''You think I will qui-- NO, no, no!'', Mike jumped, the mere thought of it alarming him. So Harvey was indeed into him. This was real. This was happening.

''I'm not gonna quit until you fire me. Which I hope won't be soon.'', Mike said, making both him and Harvey laugh. ''Look, Harvey, I'm... I'm actually really glad I found out about this. The person I'm fucked up about? Well..'', Mike said, tilting his head from being nervous. Harvey's eyes flew wide open.

''Me?'', he asked. Mike nodded.

''Yeeah..'', Mike said shyly. Harvey laughed and covered his face with his palm.

''Wow, this is ridiculous. Why didn't you say something?'', Harvey asked, smiling from ear to ear. Mike just frowned.

''Excuse me, why didn't _I_ say something? Why didn't _you_ say something, mr. Playboy! Besides, you're my boss, how the hell do you think that would make me look?'', Mike argued and crossed his hands. Harvey only raised an eyebrow.

''Mike, what does it matter? We would've found out about this way sooner.'', Harvey said in his soothing voice again. God, Mike loved to hear that voice.

''Fine, maybe you're right..'', he said and dropped his hands, smiling right after seeing Harvey's stupid grin all over his face.

''Kid go to sleep, I still need you awake tomorrow.'', Harvey said and looked Mike directly in the eyes. Mike smiled at him and nodded. And as he was about to walk away, he turned back around.

''Hey, what's gonna happen now? I mean...'', he gestured with his finger, pointing first at him, then at Harvey, doing that back and forth. Harvey simply started walking towards Mike, and as he did, he pulled his hands out of his pockets. Finally, he reached him. Harvey's hands were now on Mike's cheeks, cupping his face like it was treasure, and just as softly as he did before, Harvey closed the distance between them and clashed their lips together. Mike twitched and got chills all over his body, but he couldn't help but feel carried away; he went with the flow. To have Harvey's lips on his own was an accomplishment itself, but to feel wanted by him... That was really big. Mike raised his hands and put them on Harvey's hips; his body was fucking firm. Not so long after they collided, Harvey made the first move; he opened Mike's mouth, and connected not only their lips now, but their tongues as well. Mike's body trembled, his grip on Harvey's hips tightened. Harvey was thorough, his tongue explored everything there was to explore. They met halfway again; Mike moaned this time. The arousal was getting more and more overwhelming. But finally, Harvey decided to retreat. He slowly pulled away from Mike, and caressed his cheeks with his thumbs. Mike was still just standing there, well, barely standing, with his mouth still slightly opened, begging for more in his mind. But he couldn't speak because he was too busy focusing on how to breathe.

''Now go sleep.'', Harvey said in his deep, soothing voice which Mike loved the most. Mike was actually processing a shock right now, and he was still holding onto Harvey. He dropped his head on Harvey's shoulder, raising his hands and placing him on Harvey's shoulders, still under the effect of the kiss. Harvey smiled, and pulled Mike into an embrace, with one hand on his lower back and one hand on the back of his head.

''You alive there?'', he said, after several second of the embrace. Mike laughed and pulled away. Without words he started walking towards the room, but his eyes were completely focused on Harvey, who did nothing but observe with a big grin on his face. Mike went back to bed and immediatelly fell asleep like a baby, calm and with no worried on his mind.

 

The morning came sooner than it should have. It was already 8 o'clock, and Mike got less than an hour of sleep. But at least that was something; Harvey didn't sleep at all. But it was all part of the job, so they just had to deal with it. The first thing they did when they saw each other this morning was to agree on the fact that they have to keep it hidden from everybody. And then, ofcourse, came the morning kisses. Better do it now while they were still alone. Despite all that, both of them were ready and dressed by 8:30, and Ray was there to pick them up. They were at the court house by 9:10, and so began their work day. Harvey was defending a client against Vivien Tanaka, and Mike was here to observe Harvey's ways against her, so he can learn it once and for all, because she can be one of the worst enemies a lawyer could have.

After long discussions and various pieces of evidence, Harvey had won the case. Tanaka was obviously pissed, but her face only made Harvey smile, because victories were the source of his life energy. Mike was proud of him, but he sure as hell remembered everything, and know know a bit better about Tanaka, just in case he was ever assigned to fight her in a lawsuit. They were now both walking towards the car where Ray was waiting, but Mike had to go to the restroom first. He told Harvey to wait and rushed to find the restroom. He got in the men's room and found the last thing he was ever expecting; Tanaka.

''Uh, Vivien, what... What are you doing here? You do know this is the men's room, right?'', Mike asked, baffled as to why she was here.

''Oh I know. I wanted to see you.'', she replied, leaned to the sink counter.

''A kickass meeting spot, I'll give you that.'', Mike said, raising his eyebrows. Vivien didn't laugh.

''I saw you coming this way and I assumed you were going to get in here.'' she said. ''So now, let's get to buisness. Boy, I saw the way that egoistic piece of trash watches you. Like you're some kind of piece of meat.'', she started approaching him, slowly entering his personal space. ''I am not letting him have something that he doesn't deserve.''

Mike was backing up a little. ''You say 'buisness', but I kinda think you mean the other thing...'', he said, crashing into a wall behind him, having no where else to go. She was coming full-on.

''Aren't you smart.'', Tanaka said, crashing her lips into Mike's, rubbing her hands all over him. He frowned and tried to push her away without hurting her, but she held on too strong. The kiss was only half-produced; Tanaka was forcing it, while Mike was doing nothing but protesting, trying to get away from her, but she was tough. Right when he thought he'd have to use bigger force to get rid of her, the door swung open; Harvey. Fuck.

''Get the fuck off of him.'', Harvey growled, ready to rip her off of Mike if necessary. Tanaka raised her head, but was still stuck on him.

''Why should I? He _wants_ it. Who am I to deny him that?'', she said in an arrogant voice, provoking Harvey to the bone. Harvey's face was filling up with rage, but he only cast a look at Mike; the boy didn't know what to do, he just wanted to get away from Tanaka. But a second after they shared looks, Harvey left, leaving Mike alone with Tanaka again.

''No.. No, Harvey!! Oh for fuck's sake..'', Mike tried to get away, but Tanaka had his pressed to the wall. ''Will you get the fuck off of me??'', he snapped, pushing her with his full strength, which made her crash right into the wall opposite of them. Mike ran out, and saw Harvey was still here, walking to the car.

''Harvey!'', he called out but there was no reaction. He ran as fast as he could, and finally reached him. ''Harvey, hold on a sec!'', he said, as he grabbed Harvey's arm and turned him around.

''Don't dare sell me the story that you couldn't push her away.'', Harvey's first words were deep and spoken almost as a growl. His eyes were sad, disappointed. Mike hated seeing him this way.

''No, listen, that's not my fault. She jumped me-''

''Oh she jumped you? Mike, you have _hands_ , they're usually used to push things or people!''

''Harvey, I didn't want to hurt her, she was holding on too tight!''

''You didn't want to _hurt_ her?? _She_ was the person you were concerned about at the moment?? What the hell's wrong with you?!'' 

''WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME, I did nothing wrong, she was the one who jumped on me, not me on her, don't act like a fucking child!!'', Mike was basically screaming in the middle of the courthouse lobby.

''Child?? You call me a child, but yet you're too afraid to push a woman to fucking protect yourself?!''

''The kiss didn't mean anything, why are you so thick?? And besides, we don't even have anything going yet, why are you so defensive??''

Mike's comment made Harvey go silent for a second. He looked down, but then focused back on Mike.

''I thought you were the last person to betray me like this. That's why.'', Harvey said silently, but there was pain obvious in his voice. He gave Mike one last look in the eyes before turning and leaving for the car.

''And you think you're such an angel so you can go ahead and throw everything at me just like that, like you did nothing wrong?'', Mike spoke, his voice shaky. Harvey stopped and turned. Mike raised his hands to the side and dropped them.

''Dana? How you didn't want to have anything to do with her, but she just kept pushing and pushing, until I showed up?'', Mike said, eyes focused on Harvey.

''That was no where near-'', Harvey started, but Mike interrupted.

''If you say no where near to what just happened with Tanaka, I swear to God, I'm going to fucking punch you.''

Harvey got closer to Mike and spread his arms.

''That was no where near to what just happened with Tanaka.'', Harvey's voice now was identical to the one he used against Tanaka a moment earlier. Mike's eye were teary; Harvey really said it. The anger was just too much to handle. Mike immediately raised his fist and punched Harvey right in the face, kicking him so hard that he fell to the floor. Wihtout even checking if he was alright, Mike walked around him and exited the courthouse, walking straight home. Ray honked a few times, but Mike ignored it; the only thing on his mind was Harvey, and his lack of trust in Mike. He couldn't believe Harvey was such an ass not to believe him about this. He finally got home and took a shower, washing off the filth Tanaka made him feel. After his shower, he took a beer and just spread himself across the couch, still thinking about his punch. He didn't want to do it, but he gave a fair warning, and Harvey got what he wanted.

 

Two days passed. Mike hasn't gone to work. Donna was calling him, but he ignored it all. He was sure Donna didn't call him on the behalf of Harvey, she was just worried about Mike. He apprecciated that, but he wasn't ready to show his face in front of Harvey. Not yet. But then, right when he was about to get another beer, a knock on his door. Mike straightened his shirt up and opened the door; Harvey. 

Mike first stood speachless, but then pulled himself together. ''What?''

''You haven't come to work in two days.'', Harvey spoke calmly, but coldly. Mike could see the bruise on Harvey's right cheek.

''Oh my God, really?'', Mike said sarcastically, leaving the door open but still heading to grab that beer. Harvey entered his apartment and closed the door.

''Mike, listen. You're-'', Harvey started, but Mike interrupted.

''No, you listen. I'm not going to listen to you talk shit about me here just because you can't get it in your head that I _didn't_ want anything from Tanaka! If that's all you came to say, then get the hell out 'cause I'm not listening to that shit again.'', Mike said, pointing at the door. Harvey sighed deeply in anger and grabbed Mike's face, crashing his lips against Mike's again. This time he went straight in; he stuck his tongue in, fiercely fighting for dominance. Mike couldn't control the fact that he got swept off his feet again, and he melted again. Harvey backed away and looked deeply into Mike's eyes.

''I'm not here to tell you that. I'm here to apologise, dumbass, so you better listen because it doesn't happen that often.'', Harvey said with a grin on his face, still holding his boy. Mike's heart skipped a beat again, and almost gave out when Harvey lowered his hands and put them both on his ass, pressing him closer into another kiss. This time Mike couldn't resist; he dropped the beer and pushed Harvey back, slamming him right into the wall. Harvey snickered with a slight growl and picked Mike up, still holding his hands on his firm little ass, enjoying it like a beast. Mike was tugging on Harvey's hair, passionately kissing him, slightly rocking his hips back and forth against Harvey's crotch, giving both himself and Harvey arousal. Harvey stepped forward, turned around and now slammed Mike against the wall. He had one hand down on his ass, and one knee supporting him, while the other hand grabbed Mike's both hands and locked them above him. He could feel his smile under their kiss. Harvey was taking over Mike's mouth with his tongue, and it felt amazingly good. Right when Harvey let go of Mike's hands, he backed away from their kiss.

''Your'e not gonna tell me you want to go _slow,_ right? Don't do that shit to me now.'', Harvey said with a smile on his face, as he snatched another kiss.

''Oh just shut up and give me more.'', Mike couldn't get enough. Harvey laughed and just continued to take Mike's breath away.

 

That night both Tanaka and Dana were out of their minds. They had each other. And they _only_ had each other. That's what was important, and it sure as hell ain't changing. Ever.


End file.
